


Is this Enough?

by MilesAboveFantasy



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, gay male author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesAboveFantasy/pseuds/MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a series of events, Miles realizes how much Tristan means to him. TRILES! Two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant as a companion piece to having seen season 13. While you can enjoy the fluff without it, it is assumed that you have seen season 13 at some point in time as I will reference events from Miles' POV. Follows cannon up through the kiss in Thunderstruck.
> 
> Also, this is a two-shot; primarily to keep it in manageable chunks, but it also works thematically.

**Is this enough?**

It all started that first night in Paris. They were all excited to be here; and, more importantly, he was excited to be away from his father. Most people were unpacking and popping open the windows to get a breath of the fresh Paris air and to see the sights that had captivated their daydreams for weeks. But not Miles Hollingsworth III - he was changing into a fresh shirt and already planning for his first romantic conquest.

He smirked as he saw that his roommate, Tristan whom he had met the other night at the concert, was looking at his abs. He knew the kid was gay; he knew it the minute he set eyes on him back at Degrassi the morning he was registering. He didn't mind. Miles Hollingsworth III was a cool guy after all. So he joked.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he suggested.

Tristan became flustered and immediately looked away. "I was just thinking about…"

"My abs?" Miles provided the answer. He hoped he didn't make Tristan too uncomfortable just now.

It took all of Miles' convictions not to burst out laughing when Tristan replied with. "My girlfriend."

It didn't stop Winston though, so Miles joined along.

Holding his hand to his stomach as laughter rolled through him, Miles figured it was fair to add his own joke in. "What's her name? Chris? Jessie? Jean?" He knew what game Tristan was playing; he even understood why Tristan might feel uncomfortable. That all went out the window at Tristan's next response.

"Maya! Maya's my girlfriend!" Tristan announced as Maya walked into the room.

Clearly, clearly this wasn't true. She was caught off guard, but she composed herself relatively quickly. Calm, mature, and a good friend. He definitely had to get to know her better.

As engrossed in each other as Maya and Tristan feigned to be, they didn't notice the sly smirked shared between Winston and him. This was going to be fun.

* * *

They tried, they really did. But Maya and Tristan could not for the life of them pull it off. He nearly roared with laughter at Tristan's exclamations of 'ew' after she kissed him. He's not sure what amused him more: how poorly Tristan was at acting straight, or how badly they both wanted him.

Tristan had clearly cut the act after that, Miles noticed as he returned to the room the next day.

"You, uh, making a fort?" Miles asked with a cocked eyebrow as he saw Tristan putting up a sheet to block vision to his bed. "Or is this a love den to make out with your girlfriend?"

Tristan gave him a look. "Hilarious. Make fun of the gay kid."

Yeah, someone wasn't playing games anymore.

"Tris... that's not what I mean-"

"No, no I get it. And I already asked to switch rooms but they won't let me hence the privacy screen so no one has to feel uncomfortable. Cool? Cool."

He crushed the initial annoyance at his attitude. He owed it to Tristan for letting it get this far. "We're just joking around."

Tristan huffed. "It's not joking, it's bullying. And I know it gets better but for now let's just avoid each other and hopes this summer passes quickly." And then Tristan left the room, taking care to bump into Miles in a less than friendly manner.

Miles sighed, and looked at his latte. Here he was wanting to sip at his latte and chat with his new roommate. But he accidentally let a joke go too far - though, to be fair, Tristan did more than add his own fire by feigning a relationship with Maya. Now he was going to have to think of a grand gesture to win Tristan over instead of a girl. At the very least, maybe, just maybe, this grand gesture would impress Maya.

It didn't escape his notice that he had taken to calling him 'Tris'.

* * *

So he did his deed. He took the sheet down, made Tristan's bed, and left a nice little mint on his pillow. Who didn't love a mint after all? Okay, maybe it wasn't a grand gesture, but it was the thought that count.

And now he waited for Tristan to return. He didn't waste his time though, as he was talking to some girl out in the hall. She giggled as they spoke, flustered by him being clad in only a t-shirt and boxers. Pretty enough, but ultimately not worth his time past waiting on Tristan to return. Ah, and there he was now! He excused himself hastily from the girl and followed Tristan into the room.

He heard Tristan mutter under his breath, "A mint on the pillow?"

Tristan's attention snapped to him on he approached. "Is this some kind of prank?" Tristan demanded.

Miles wore a proud grin as he strode in. "Nope! No prank! Took the sheet down because you don't need it."

"So I'm not even allowed in my own room now?"

Miles heart stopped. This was not how this was supposed to go. But this stupid game needing to end was the only thing on his mind as he spun to face Tristan. "Do I scream homophobe to you or something?"

"You and Winston were laughing at me."

Miles shook his head. "We were laughing because you were playing straight and we knew you were gay." He paused for a moment to let that sink in. "Look, I'm happy you're my roommate." Then he turned around to take off his shirt. It was shower time whether Tristan accepted the apology or not.

"Seriously?" he heard Tristan ask as he saw a smile spread across the platinum-haired teen's face. "I could hug you right now... but I won't." Tristan continued as he averted his gaze once again from his bare chest.

Miles turned to smile at him as he gathered his towel.

"So I really didn't pull off straight?" Tristan asked as he brushed aside all the conflict.

Miles laughed. "No, but it's cool. Right?" He approached Tristan. "Bring it in!" he said jovially as he approached for a hug. Their arms wrapped around each other and they gave one another a good pat. It didn't bother him in the least as Tristan's posture stiffened slightly at the contact. "Is this enough?" he asked as he gave Tristan a pat on the shoulder and leaving for his shower.

"Enough?" Tristan asked

"To convince you that we're friends."

Tristan nodded.

* * *

He thought Tristan would explode with joy from the smile on his face as he said, "Sure Tris." It was just a project, but Tristan was beyond giddy.

Miles smirked. He had that way with girls - and one Tristan.

It wouldn't be a bad partnership. He had spent the morning with Tristan already and they had fun. It felt nice having someone hanging at his every word; Tristan about melted at his pronunciation of _éclair_.

And so they were off for their assignment.

Oh, he knew Tristan was trying to figure out his sexuality. The nervous twitch as he asked, "She's cute, huh?" about the woman at the bakery was a dead giveaway. He didn't mean to tease Tristan, but his response was true.

"Nuh, not really my type."

Tristan tried to hide it, but the smile of joy still slipped through.

Conversation with Tristan was pleasant. He couldn't recall the last time someone took such interest in him beyond his charming looks. But Tristan saw past that. Oh, he definitely saw his looks and melted at his every smile, but a part of him saw something beneath that.

Because of that, he couldn't even feign annoyance when Tristan kissed him. Instead he felt pity, as Tristan pulled back when he didn't respond to the kiss. If Tristan was enjoying this outing as much as he was, he couldn't imagine how amazing it felt to Tristan. And the kiss didn't feel wrong. It didn't stop him from feeling slightly flabbergasted, but he wasn't upset.

"I'm so, so sorry," Tristan began. "I sensed a moment."

"Don't worry, its fine all right. It's cool!" Miles spoke quickly. He wanted this time with Tristan to never end, but at the same time he wanted out of this situation.

So he ushered Tristan along to the next place on their list.

* * *

Some shit went down the next few days. He tried, he really did, but he just couldn't care that much about drama he didn't really start. He just got dragged in and blamed for it. He crushed the thought about how much this situation reminded him of every moment he spent with his father. So he helped out where he could - even if he didn't feel like he should take the blame for Tristan running off, he didn't want the guy lost. They were friends after all. Maybe.

Within the week they were back at Degrassi. The school year had begun.

* * *

They all met on the first day of school. He, Tristan and Maya seemed to be friends. It was nice. Short of Chewy, he couldn't recall the last time that he had 'friends' who didn't want to jump on his dick. Well, they probably did if his arrogant side had its say, but they were good enough friends to keep it to themselves.

As they walked down the hall, Maya and Tristan were trying to get him to join some clubs. The only response he cared to give was, "Don't look at me. The only thing I do is basketball and that's because my dad makes me."

"Well, I can play basketball," Tristan added. Miles smiled at that. Overly eager, yes, but it was nice to have a friend who wanted to spend time with him.

"Seriously?" Maya queried.

"My brother played, I can do it," Tristan replied with a slight degree of annoyance. "I have a killer junk shot."

Miles laughed. Ignorance of basketball or a slip of the tongue he couldn't help be wonder. "You mean jump shot?"

"Seriously?" Tristan asked, embarrassed at his fumble.

Ignorance it is. It would be nice playing basketball with a friend. Maybe his father wouldn't make him completely miserable.

* * *

It always amused him how Tristan viewed things as a montage. Their one-on-one practices often included Tristan's montage music as they orderly went through the motions. But now try outs were over. They would know by the end of the day if they made it.

"I better have made starter," Miles stated as they left.

"Starter? Isn't that a little ambitious for a sophomore?" Tristan asked.

"Tell that to my father," Miles said with a grimace that Tristan would likely not notice.

"So, what sort of stuff do you like to do?" Tristan asked. "For like fun, or whatever?"

"Oh, you know, the usual shenanigans."

"Cool, I love shenanigans."

Miles smiled. They were truly friends now. Only friends could have such a stupid conversation. He nodded at Tristan as he went to leave the gym, then paused before speaking. "Oh, want to come over to my place after school?"

Tristan hesitated a moment, before answering. "Sounds good."

They complimented each other on their performance today at practice as they separated to consider what their friendship meant.

It was the start of something good.

* * *

In class later that day, Tristan said the nicest thing about him he had ever heard. It wasn't meant for his ears, but voices carry - most people don't realize just how far they do when they speak.

Maya was concerned, jealous even he noticed with a pang of pride. "I thought we established he doesn't play for your team," she stated as she turned towards Tristan in a failed attempt to keep their conversation private.

Tristan gave her a look that said, 'Do I really have to tell you?', before speaking. "I don't want a boyfriend. I want a best friend. A guy best friend," he added, realizing he was talking to his girl best friend.

Maya had a point. Winston already held that spot. But something told him he would always have room for Tristan.

* * *

There would always be room for Tristan he knew, as it was Tristan who followed him to the pool. Tristan listened as he bitched about not making starter in basketball. Tristan listened when he complained about his father always being disappointed in him. It was Tristan who told him he didn't need steroids to be good at basketball.

It was Tristan who made his heart swell when he said, "Just because you didn't make starter doesn't mean you're not awesome."

Yeah, there would always be room for Tristan.

* * *

The steroid plan was stupid. There was no denying that.

But it was a plan of love. Not romance, not sex. But the love of friendship. He could only be so mad at Tristan for it. How could you be mad at someone who cared enough to do something like that?

Plus, the steroids had allowed him to make starter. But if the steroids were fake, that meant he made starter on his own. In other words, Tristan's love and confidence for him were responsible for him reaching his goals.

* * *

Things were going well between him and Tristan. He had been best friends with Winston for ten years, but in this short time he had been friends with Tristan he had felt better than he had in years.

It bothered him a bit that Tristan made him happier than Maya - they were dating after all. He enjoyed being with Maya and they were friends too. But it was different with Tristan. Tristan didn't have to kiss him to make his heart swell. Tristan's faith and devotion to him was something else. Was this loyalty?

Now he understood why it ate at him every time Winston told him to be a better son. Because Tristan would have told him he was amazing just as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the finale in part 2. While this part ended sweetly (I melted as I typed it) it is ultimately just a warm up for part 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Is this Enough?**

_Part 2_

He and Tristan drifted apart for a while. They saw each other often, but they didn't hang out much. It didn't feel wrong really as they were now close enough friends where they could take some time apart and pick up right where they left off. It was primarily the drama with Maya that kept them apart at first - though Tristan did come up with a grand gesture to get them back together. It didn't escape Miles's notice that a grand gesture was how their friendship started. Things were nice while it lasted, before their world came crashing down with accusations of Zoe's assault.

As usual, Tristan was always in the right and stood with him as he refused to play the big game as long as the rapists remained hidden on the team.

What did he ever do to deserve such a good friend?

He was an awful person he knew. He betrayed his girlfriend just to spite her ex. She was afraid of him. The way he lashes out at his father, the way he turned in Zigs for drugs and then pointed a gun, if fake, at him.

That was the type of person he was. Dangerous. Unstable. Though he knew this for as long as he had been a disappointment to his father.

Didn't all his friends deserve better?

He was so caught up in his life he never once stopped to notice how much Tristan was suffering. He wouldn't know until it was too late how awful he truly was.

* * *

He and Maya reconciled for a time. They bonded together over helping their friend Zoe through her trial. He felt happy. This was his chance to prove to everyone that he was a good guy. That dream lasted but a moment as Winston reminded him that he would have to tell the court that he kissed Zoe at the party while he was still with Maya. He knew he was a bad person as he would rather commit perjury than tell Maya the truth. He was selfish, he was bad, and didn't care about anyone but himself.

That killed him. But not as much as the hurt that would come when he found out how he had unknowingly betrayed Tristan.

* * *

The day started fine. Nothing spectacular. No girlfriend to go to the dance with and no plans otherwise, but at least his parents wouldn't be home. His loneliness faded as Tristan saw him and began conversation. He'd forgave Tristan for the mention of Zig. It wasn't his fault he had fucked up his relationship with Maya.

"Well, maybe we could hangout," Tristan suggested at the realization they were both friendless and planless besides one another

Miles paused for a split second, everything clicking into place. It was perfect. It had been ages since he and Tristan had just hanged. "Actually, my parents are stuck in Colorado for like a couple's retreat or something." Then another idea clicked, and he pointed at Tristan in an 'a-ha!' motion. "Movie marathon!"

Tristan was skeptical at first. "Not gaming with Winston?" he questioned.

"The guy who betrayed me in court and is making out with my little sister? No."

Tristan smirked. "So, just you and me. Hanging out alone. Like a bro-date," he stated, totally into it and putting a hand on Miles' shoulder.

"Yeah, nobody calls it that," Miles stated with a minor degree of amusement.

And they were off. Tonight would be fun.

* * *

Winston and Frankie being at home wasn't part of the plan. But it worked. A game of charades was always fun, particularly with the connection that Tristan and he shared. What were the odds of one of the charades prompts being a book they read in class - though a part of him felt that even without that, they would have found a way to communicate it.

It all turned out bad when he made a joke about creepo-Yates.

The last thing he expected was for Tristan to become defensive. "Why are you calling Mr. Yates a creepo?" The look in Tristan's eyes as he asked that made Mile's stomach twist.

But it was Winston who replied with no tact. "Uhm, because he tried to grope me," he stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Miles saw a part of Tristan shut down. "No way, Grant would never do that."

"I was there dude, why are you defending him," Winston retorted.

Miles felt sick as he asked, "Tris, he didn't try to touch you too did he?"

"No, no," Tristan replied. His connection with Tristan screamed that his words were a lie. "I .. just.. we.."

It was Frankie the broke the silence. "Oh, my god. You had a thing with the pervy teacher?"

It took every ounce of Miles energy not to yell at her for her lack of discretion - she was clearly getting too close to Winston.

"We had a connection," Tristan insisted.

"Connection?" Miles laughed. What Tristan and he had, that was a connection. Not whatever the fuck he had with the perv teacher.

But he was Miles and he fucked it up. "Get real Tris. If I've learned anything this year it's that no one will ever truly love you."

He saw the light leave Tristan's eyes, and only after he left the room and ran out into the storm did he realize what Tristan thought he meant. _"No one will ever love YOU."_

* * *

Miles felt sick as he headed outside into the storm. He was a fuck up. A disappointment. He always was. All he ever did was hurt people and scare them. His friends deserved better. He had been so busy fucking up every other relationship in his life he completely ignored it as Tristan was preyed upon in his loneliness. Could he have helped Tristan if he had bothered to be a good friend? God, he would have fucking dated Tristan if it would have protected him from that monster.

His stomach tried out a new flip as he saw Tristan there by the pool, rain hiding the tears he knew dripped down his face.

"Hey-uh, TRISTAN," He cried out over the rain. "Tristan, come inside. It's dangerous out here." He felt like he was talking to a wall, but Tristan eventually replied.

"Just leave me to the storm."

It pained him to ask, but he had to. "Did you really have a thing with Yates?"

Tristan took a moment to speak. "I thought we were in love." His voice indicated he no longer could convince himself to believe it. Miles felt daggers in his heart as he realized the change was due to his words.

"But obviously it is just a big joke," Tristan continued. "Who could ever truly love me?"

Miles didn't know how to fix this so he spoke from the heart. "C'mon Tristan. You're the most lovable guy I know. I didn't mean no one could love you. I meant like anyone..." he paused for a moment. He didn't want to say it. But he had to. Tristan had to understand him. "I meant me."

Tristan was utterly confused. "You? Right? You're a god among men. You get every girl you want."

Miles laughed at that. Tristan's faith in his rotten self was amusing. And cute. Every part of him wanted to protect Tristan even more now. But Tristan deserved the truth, so he continued. "Until they get to know me, then they run for the hills."

"Well, Maya's a dummy. And Zoe isn't exactly good at boys."

Tristan's faith was eating inside of him. But maybe that was a good thing. Maybe it could remove the rot from him.

"You know, I totally fell for you in Paris," Tristan continued.

Miles could only grin in response. This faith, this love. His insides were twisting in a new way now. Tristan deserved the best, deserved his protection. Convenient as he shouted, "LOOK OUT!" pulling Tristan to the ground with him to save him from a flying sheet of metal that threatened to take their heads off.

They were on the ground now, bodies and souls nearer than they have ever been before. Their breathing was heavy as adrenaline pumped from the near miss. They crawled closer to each other in comfort as Tristan spoke. "You know, if this were a rom-com, this is where we'd kiss."

And oh, Miles wanted to. Every part of him burned to kiss Tristan. A kiss was what Tristan wanted. Affection is what he needed. And if anyone deserved it from him, it was Tristan. His feelings were using his stomach as a trampoline as he leaned in for the kiss - only to be interrupted as the power went out reminding them of the danger they were in. Every part of him wanted to ignore it and kiss Tristan. But loving Tristan involved keeping him alive.

"Alright, c'mon, let's get inside," he said as he began to stand and led Tristan back to the house.

* * *

They didn't speak of what almost happened outside. They were just glad to be inside where some semblance of warmth remained as the power had not been out long enough to sap the house of heat.

Neither Tristan nor he spoke as they changed into a pair of dry clothes. He snickered at the thought of Tristan literally being in his pants.

"What are you smiling about?" Tristan asked with a sly smile.

"Just you," Miles tried to joke. But it wasn't. The only emotion in his voice was joy. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "Who'd have thought you'd be in my pants tonight?"

"Who indeed?" Tristan replied. There was an undeniable spark between them now.

They returned to the living room soon enough.

"The game, my friends, is Murder," Miles stated. His sister jumped with fright at a blast of lightning.

He shivered as Tristan made slight contact with him. Ever since the spark that had been dancing between them since their encounter outside, they had been flirting. Oh, they had always flirted for fun, but now it felt real. Never before had he wanted to pin Tristan to the couch and ravage his lips. The urge became painful, but he had to behave in front of Frankie and Winston. He escaped from their gaze for a bit as they spread for the game.

Within minutes the idea occurred to him to return to the start. It was what he would do. And there he found Tristan. It didn't surprise him. A part of him knew exactly what Tristan would do.

Tristan smiled as he found him. "How did you find me?" he asked in disbelief.

_Because I know you,_ is what Miles wanted to say, but instead, "Circling around to the start, oldest trick in the book," is what came out. No. He will not allow himself to ruin this with Tristan. He would speak his mind. He would speak his love. "Plus," he continued, "I wanted to make sure you were okay after everything we talked about out there." Their gazes met and he felt more turned on than he had ever been in his life. No, not sexually. Well, not entirely. His whole body tingled with arousal but it was also love. He just wanted to embrace Tristan and never let him go. To never let the world harm him.

Tristan broke the shared gaze as he spoke. "Do you have the lighter?"

"I don't know," Miles replied cheekily. Tristan's hands began to search his clothing for the lighter. "Feeling me up?" Miles asked. God, those hands felt so good. If it weren't for his sister being in the house he would have thrown his heterosexuality out the window and done everything with Tristan. It was time to figure this all out.

"You know," Miles stated. "Chewy did have this crazy idea that you want me."

Tristan brushed it aside. "That is a crazy idea," he replied smartly.

Tristan's hand stopped as it grasped his butt. "The lighter," he said. Miles smirked. Wonderful coincidence, putting the lighter in his rear pocket.

Tristan backed away after finding his goal and Miles climbed over the couch to follow him. A part of himself was telling him to run and forget any of this ever happened, but the part that mattered walked closer and closer to Tristan.

"Come any closer, and I'll kiss you," Tristan warned.

There was no stopping this. "Go ahead," Miles spoke.

And after a moment's hesitation, Tristan closed the gap with his lips meeting his as he rested a hesitant hand on his shoulder. The kiss burned through Miles like pleasant fire; he had never felt anything like this. It was all too short as Tristan pulled away and looked at him nervously, still afraid that Miles didn't want him.

Miles proved him wrong as he went back in. The kiss was deeper this time, no hesitation as his lips hungered for Tristan. The kiss was forceful and next thing they knew Tristan's back was too the wall as Miles ran his hands up and down Tristan's body.

Their kiss ended in a clatter as Winston dropped his flashlight. Tristan disengaged and left Miles and Winston to discuss what had just occurred.

A part of Miles told him that Tristan didn't know that his best friend had just left the room.

* * *

They finished their game of Murder and even had two more rounds both of which had Frankie as the murderer. Her enthusiasm for the role made the game fun, but not in the same way as when he ravaged Tristan against the wall.

But now it was late, and the storm hadn't let up in the least.

"Sleep on the couch, Winston," Miles ordered as they were getting ready for bed. "Frankie, stay in your room." She huffed but agreed.

"Where should I sleep?" Tristan asked Miles lead him to his room.

"With me... you know, if you want? Or you can have Hunter's bed if you like."

"No… no, your bed is fine," Tristan replied with a blush

"Don't worry Tris, I won't try anything," Miles joked with a wink. "We're keeping our clothes on anyway, it's going to be a cold night without the heat."

"The horror," Tristan exclaimed in jest.

Miles laid down in bed and signaled for Tristan to follow. Miles wrapped his arms around Tristan as the blonde climbed into bed and rolled into his embrace. They lay in silence for a while, enjoying one another's warmth.

"What are we?" Tristan asked nervously, breaking the silence.

Miles mulled over it for a bit. "I... I don't know Tris."

Tristan frowned at that.

Miles planted a kiss on his cheek before continuing. "All I know is that I don't want you to ever feel alone as long as I'm alive."

He felt Tristan's body melt into him.

"But you're straight," Tristan asked out of necessity, not really caring at this point as he enjoyed what he had.

"Am I?" Miles questioned. Tristan was skeptical.

Then Miles was on top of him and planting kisses on his forehead before engaging in a long, ravaging kiss on his lips. He broke the kiss only to speak. "I love you Tris. Maybe not in a love-love way. But I do love you. I want you to be happy forever." He rolled over to lay on his back, then looked at Tristan. "This, what we have. Is this enough?"

"Enough?" Tristan asked, a smile spreading across his lip at the memory of Paris.

"Enough to convince you that what we have is forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I wrote this 5000 word monster in one sitting! Also, this is my first full on Triles fic!

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift dedicated to AmethystBeloved!
> 
> Edited 3/19/2016


End file.
